Moe Field
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Brief explanation of the pseudoscience of Gensokyo. Takes place after Chapter 16 of The Adventures of Team 9 Catering.


Moe Field  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; the concept probably is.

A/N: This takes place after Chapter ⑯ of _The Adventures of Team 9 Catering._

"Finally," Reimu Hakurei said, when all of her wedding guests had finally left. "So, shall we?"

"We'd better. We can't really go off on a honeymoon, so we might as well just go all night long," replied her new wife, Sanae (also Hakurei now, previously Kotiya).

"Sounds good to me." She was just about to get undressed when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, no…shit. This could be bad…Yukari-sama! If you can still hear me, please come here!" Reimu sighed. "Right, Yukari-sama only shows up when she's _not_ wanted…guess I'll have to go to her."

"What's so important that it gets in the way of enjoying our wedding night?" Sanae demanded.

"A youkai leaving Gensokyo with an outsider, and one that hasn't any sort of ability with illusions, at that."

"Huh? But Nitori-chan doesn't really have any distinguishing youkai features…"

"Not _now_, she doesn't," Reimu replied, "and let's hope it stays that way for a bit longer. Can't really have Yukari-sama just spirit her away; that would be just as suspicious. Let's see…Nitori-chan's got her optical camouflage, which isn't ideal, especially because it would ruin any chance she might have had at making that relationship work and she really needs a break, but if she notices her reversion before her new companion does, she might have to activate it to keep the masquerade in place."

"Will you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

"Moe fields!"

"…That explains nothing."

"I cannot allow you to go any further," Ran Yakumo said.

"I don't have time for this, Ran!" Reimu shouted.

"Reimu-san?" Ran cried out in surprise. "Shouldn't you be consummating your marriage right about now?" If Reimu was putting off consummating her marriage, there must be a serious emergency. Ran let her pass.

"Shouldn't you be consummating your marriage right about now?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but we've got bigger issues."

"Big enough for you to put that off? Let me guess, one of the more monstrous breeds of youkai got a bit friendly with one of Sanae's guests and is now outside the Hakurei moe field?"

"Exactly. Nitori Kawashiro—a kappa."

Yukari winced. "Yeah, that could be disastrous."

"What the fuck is a moe field?" Sanae demanded.

"Did you notice anything different about your friends when they came here?"

"Well, yeah, but that's to be expected; I haven't seen any of them in years."

Reimu sighed. "Okay, then, let's try this again. Did you notice any changes in your _own_ appearance after you first arrived here?"

"Well, my hair turned green, and I guess I looked a little younger even though I hadn't lost an inch of development…"

"That's the moe field. Anything inside Gensokyo's borders is made to look cuter and more feminine."

"So that's why all of the men here are so 'pretty'."

Reimu nodded. "And why all of the youkai here look like cute girls instead of like monsters. But put them in the real world, and eventually they'll start to look more like the youkai they are."

"So Nitori-chan…" Sanae thought about what kappa normally looked like. "Oohhh…"

"Exactly."

"Well, we're already in the process of knocking out the girl so that she won't notice what happens. Should we just bring Nitori-chan back, or do you want to come up with a space that looks enough like the outside world that Nitori-chan can continue her little fling?"

"Definitely the latter," Reimu said, "but what do you mean, 'we'?"

Yukari just grinned. "I have contacts in the outside world."

"Of course you do."

"So if Yukari-sama already has this taken care of now, can we go back home?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah, I'll handle this," Yukari said, opening a gap, "You two kids have fun." They stepped through and were instantly transported back to the Hakurei-Moriya Shrine.

* * *

><p>CCX: Just some weird extra thing I came up with. Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
